


Unexpected Welcome

by Daeg



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeg/pseuds/Daeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, they had all been drunk. No one wanted to talk about it.</p><p>Hawke didn't let it go of course.</p><p>And that's how Fenris ended up with two unexpected visitors one day.</p><p>And he found he didn't mind that at all.</p><p> </p><p>(written at 3 am, might have weird verb conjugations, ye be warned - will correct everything asap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme 4 word prompt "Fenris likes to watch"

"Ah- no, wait!"

The bed shook, forcing its original occupant sidewards, almost tumbling to the ground.  

"Hawke! Let me-" The mage gasped, his complaints cut in half as he was kissed and pinned on the bed, wrists now secure in Hawke's gauntleted hands.

Fenris calmly folded the top of the page he was currently on, carefully closing his book, setting it on the bedside table and finally turned his full attention to the pair currently occupying his bed.

"Hello Hawke." he greeted, eyeing both men with interest.

The kiss took a few more seconds to break, but when it did it was to the glorious sound of the mage's groan.

"Hello Fenris." Hawke greeted back, looking at him and smirking. The man under him stole a glance as well, eyes wide and lips bruised by the force of the kiss. He quickly averted his eyes, pale cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Fenris crossed his legs.

"How was the bone pit?" he asked, one hand going to the mage's hair, carefully pulling on the leather band that kept it out of the man's eyes. He set it aside on the table near his book.

Anders had closed his eyes, breathing speeding as he remained under the larger man. His hands were closed around Hawke's arms, but he made no effort to move.

"It was the same, no dragons this time." The was a clanking sound as part of Hawke's armour fell to the ground, followed by his sword.

"That would explain why we aren't meeting at the clinic." Fenris retorted, hand setting back on Anders hair once more, gently combing through it.

The mage turned to him, as if he was one of those tiny beasts he so adored, and pressed his head against the palm of Fenris' hand. He remained silent, but Fenris knew that would change soon.

Finally the last of Hawke's armour fell to the ground. The man had managed to remove it while practically crushing Anders under his weigh, never once moving from his place over him. He hadn't removed all of his leathers though. And Fenris knew he would keep them.

"This way is better." Hawke answered, carefully opening the mage's coat and undressing him. "We have some time to kill."

Fenris couldn't help but to chuckle. "That you do, Hawke."

Anders remained still, moving only as much as Hawke allowed, and never pulling away from Fenris' hand.

"Hawke..." Anders' voice was small but deep, and words came out like sighs. "Don't you think we should-"

"Don't worry." Hawke said before silencing him with a kiss, this time a soft one, meant to calm the thoughts of the man under him. Anders' hands unclenched, going for the bed sheets and holding on tight.

Fenris leaned towards them, remaining on his side as he continued stroking the mage's hair, playing with the soft strands. "You're making Anders nervous, Hawke." He sighed as the pair's kiss broke.

"That's why you need to keep doing that." Fenris nodded, moving to lay his head near the mage's.

Anders did not seem to mind the company, eyes cracking open to gaze at Fenris with interest.

The was a rustle of fabric as Hawke moved along the bed, climbing over Fenris and opening a drawer. "Where is it?"

"The other drawer, Hawke." Fenris huffed, trying to sound annoyed, but knew he had failed as soon as the words escaped his lips.

The drawer was shut and Hawke was back with them in a flash, settling on top of Anders again, this time going for his neck.

"That'll leave a lovely necklace of bruises." Fenris said casually, eyes following Hawke's movements as the man moved lower down the mage's body. Anders shook slightly every time he was kissed, worrying his lips with his teeth, as if afraid of letting any sounds escape.

Fenris' other hand was on then in a second, touching the abused flesh with his thumb, gently pulling the bitten lip free. "You'll hurt yourself." he said, voice devoid of the venom he so enjoyed using against the other. Anders moaned as Hawke finally reached his goal, eyes fluttering shut as his body rose slightly off the bed.

The other's mouth was warm and soft, just like Fenris remembered. He pushed his thumb inside and let the mage hold it between his teeth, gently sucking on it as Hawke moved bellow them.

A look of surprise crossed the mage's eyes, followed by a whimper. "Don't be so rough." Fenris rasped, shifting his legs once again.

There was a humming sound from between Anders' legs and the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle. Fenris huffed.

"You weren't even using it, you idiot." he said, moving closer to Anders, until their hair was mingled and impossible to distinguish in the low light of the room. Anders sucked his thumb inside completely, getting it wet.

"Was a bit distracted." Hawke said, pulling off the mage and pushing his legs apart. "Can't blame me."

Fenris traced the mage's upper lip with another finger before pushing inside, letting the other suck as much as he wished. "Pay attention, Hawke." was the only answer he gave.

Anders shook slightly every time Hawke moved his fingers, making Fenris bite his own lip in return.

He felt fingers slowly moving over his pants, gently tracing the outline of his erection. He took hold of the hand, lacing their fingers tight and holding it there. Anders blushed harder, closing his eyes as he was rejected. Fenris moved to kiss the other's forehead, pulling his fingers free from Anders' mouth and holding his cheek.

Anders opened his eyes shyly, lips closed now that his mouth was empty. He seemed to be thinking of what to say when Hawke moved.

His whole face shifted, eyes widening and mouth falling open. For a moment he was blind, eyes fixed on his, but unseeing, as Hawke pushed inside his body.

There was no moment of pause after that. Fenris moaned himself as Hawke pulled back before slamming back inside, pulling the first of many screams from the mage under him.

Hawke fucked like he fought. Hard and fast and unstoppable, with strength and speed that few matched. And Fenris knew that it was not easy to be under him, letting himself be taken this way.

Maybe the mage was better trained in such things, but in the end it mattered not. Because no matter how rough being with Hawke was, it was always worth it.

Fenris brought Anders' hand closer to their faces, switching hands to pet the other's hair while he was being fucked, eager to offer as much comfort as he could. From Anders mouth fell words none of them really heard but rather felt, needy and breathless, being for more.

Hawke grunted, pushing down on the other and spreading his legs as he did so, just so he could kiss him again as he took him. It was a sloppy kiss, full of tongue and teeth and feeling, raw like few things Fenris had seen before.

The was no stopping any of them at this point, and they could only hold on as the pace sped up and the bed groaned from age and use, threatening to send them all to the ground.

"Please-" the mage begged, this time wishing for anything but to stop. "Please! Please!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh became too much, Fenris could feel himself losing his grip even without touch, almost toppling over the edge.

The mage got free, pulling his hand back and reaching behind Fenris, grabbing him by his hair and pulling forward into a kiss.

White noise filled his ears as the other shoved his tongue inside, locking their lips together and groaning into their kiss. He shivered as his pants dampened, hot liquid immediately soaking through his smalls and sticking to his skin.

He felt the other tense and pull from him with a pitiful sound, as he was finally granted release as well.

For a while they lay there, panting, staring at each other. A hand gently pushed Fenris' hair from his eyes and he found himself staring at Hawke, as the other man stared at them with a smile on his face.

"Tired?" Hawke asked, slowly pulling out of Anders. Fenris felt the mage shift and groan, slowly curling on himself. They both nodded.

Hawke chuckled. "Get comfortable then, I'll go get a wet rag." he said, leaning down to give both of them a kiss and then hopping off the bed, completely unashamed of his less than proper state.

Alone in bed together they uttered no words. But Anders nimble fingers helped Fenris with his tunic and in turn Fenris kissed every single one of them in thanks.


End file.
